Ranma 1/2 Season 6:Random Rhapsody
Ranma 1/2 Season 6:Random Rhapsody 113 "Dear Daddy... Love, Kodachi!" Kodachi is shocked to learn that the Principal is her father. When she invites him to stay at the Kuno residence, the scene is set for her brother's worst nightmare. 114'"Enter Gosunkugi, The New Rival!?"' While trying to save him from one of Akane's lunches, Ranma inadvertently becomes the object of the wrath of one Hikaru Gosunkugi... the most incompetent Voodoo-practicing geek the world has ever seen. 115 "Ranma's Calligraphy Challenge" A master of martial arts calligraphy is about, so far undefeated. Naturally, Ranma wants to change that, but finds it difficult when the man will only accept challenges from people with beautiful handwriting. 116 "The Secret Don of Furinkan High" Deep within the bowels of Furinkan High, Ranma discovers a second school store, run by a crazy old man with a secret the Principal is desperate to keep from getting out. 117 "Back to the Way We Were... Please!" Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse each get a bag of magic powder. One of them is capable of curing their curse - the others can turn them into anything. 118 "Ryoga Inherits the Saotome School?" Furious at Ranma for eating his sweets, Genma decides to make Ryoga his disciple and heir, making Ryoga Akane's fiance! 119 "Tendo Family Goes to the Amusement Park!" Dr. Tofu gets a free pass to an amusement park and invites Kasumi, who takes the rest of household with her. Once there, the money starts flying, and suddenly they discover that an unwanted guest has eaten their lunch. 120 "The Case of the Furinkan Stalker!" A masked man sporting a black pigtail is stalking the girls of Furinkan at night, with Ranma being the prime suspect. 121 "The Date-Monster of Watermelon Island" Kuno washes up on the beach, with a watermelon on his head and suffering from amnesia. 122 "The Demon from Jusenkyo - Part 1" Akane is kidnapped by a pantyhose wielding youth capable of turning it to huge winged monster. 123 "The Demon from Jusenkyo - Part 2" There's water everywhere as Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse try to take Taro's cliff top hideout and save Akane. 124 "The Missing Matriarch of Martial Arts Tea!" Sentaro shows up fearing for his life, wanting Ranma's help to rescue his kidnapped grandmother. 125'"A Xmas Without Ranma"' Ranma and Akane are Christmas shopping together when Ranma suddenly tells Akane to head home without him. After a few hours, Akane begins to worry and starts looking for Ranma. As she goes around town, she encounters most of the cast who tell her they had just recently seen Ranma. When Akane finally finds Ranma, she learns that he had been shopping for gifts for her, which makes her very happy. When they get home Shampoo, Kuno, Mousse, P-chan, Kodachi and Ukyo all enjoy a Christmas Eve dinner at the Tendos' home. 126 "A Cold Day in Furinkan" After a night of sudden snowfall, Ryoga shows on the Tendo's doorstep, half frozen to death and rambling about a giant snow monster. 127 "Akane Goes to Hospital!" Distracted by Ranma scuffling with Gosunkugi, Akane gets a bone fracture during gym class and has to spend the next few days in Dr. Tofu's clinic. Everyone comes to visit her... except Ranma, who just can't decide what he's going to say to her. 128 "Curse of the Scribbled Panda" While fighting with his father over a takoyaki, Ranma accidentally sets free three unspeakably evil spirits, one of which is a living panda doodle that wants a date with him. 129 "Legend of the Lucky Panda!" While out in the wilderness, Genma falls into a river and hits his head. When he wakes up he finds himself in an earlier time, near a village inhabited by familiar faces. 130 "Mystery of the Marauding Octopus Pot!" Soun, Genma and Ranma are hired to rid a seaside resort of the nasty marauding octopus pot that has been terrorizing the guests. 131 "Ukyo's Secret Sauce - Part 1" After ten whole years of fermentation, it's finally time for Ukyo to try out the special okonomiyaki sauce she made as a child. Unfortunately it tastes so horrible that she collapses, and the Tendos take her in while she recovers. While she's there, Akane grows increasingly jealous, especially since Ranma is going out of his way to be nice to someone he claims he just sees as a childhood friend. 132 "Ukyo's Secret Sauce - Part 2" Trying to keep Ukyo off his back, Ranma goes along with Nabiki's plan, pretending that he and Akane are already married. She's not the kind of girl who gives up easily however, forcing the "newlyweds" to keep up the charade around the clock. 133 "A Teenage Ghost Story" When Akane reads out aloud words of an old notebook in Toramasa's store, the ghost of a teenage girl appears reciting a haunting rhyme. 134 "Gosunkugi's Paper Dolls of Love" Gosunkugi sees a chance for a date with Akane when he obtains a set of magic paper dolls, capable of forcing someone to obey whatever command is written on them when they're stuck to the individual's back. 135 "Akane's Unfathomable Heart" A young boy capable of reading people's minds shows up at the Dojo, but gets upset when nobody believes in his talent, and starts taking it out on Ranma. 136 "Master and Student... Forever!?" Happosai's plan to teach Ranma some manners backfires, when the magic pill he took makes them stick together...literally.